


Hitch

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: Similar to my Blacker one, just a quick little description of Hitch because I love being able to explore him.
Kudos: 14





	Hitch

Hitch was leaning against the kitchen countertop when she came in, ninety kilograms and six and a half feet of freshly tailored suit and whoop-ass. There was a fire in his brown eyes she wasn’t used to, and the usual warm tint they held was now instead fiercely icy.  
It wasn’t often Ruby felt ashamed, but seeing that glare directed at her always did the trick.  
Hitch’s arms were folded across his chest, the seams of his blazer straining against the edge of the worktop.  
Ruby wondered vaguely if he’d been playing his clarinet to de-stress before she’d been dropped off. She hoped so, else she was in for it.  
Hitch was tricky when he was angry. Half the time he wanted her to speak first, the other half he was letting her stew before he spoke, and Ruby could never tell which was which.

Ruby settled herself on the countertop, watching his profile expectantly. He was chewing the inside of his cheek; she could see the skin pulling. His eyes were closed now, and he took a deep breath - an indication he was readying himself to say something.  
“Kid-“ he began, and then turned to look at her.  
Ruby didn’t say anything, just cocked her head and tried her best to think innocent thoughts.  
“Kid-“ he tried again, bringing a hand up to rake through his blonde hair, leaving bits of it sticking up wherever his fingers touched. “The hell do you think you were doing?”  
“A ‘well done’ would be nice.” Ruby mumbled, well aware she was pushing her luck.  
“Well done? You almost got yourself killed, and you expect me to say well done?” The edge had gone from his eyes; it resided now in his picket-fence American accent.  
Ruby shrugged. “I did save the whole of Twinford.”  
“It’s more than Twinford’s worth if you kick it while I’m supposed to be looking after you.” Hitch told her, lowering his crossed arms until his hands were resting on the granite surface top and his head was almost level with hers. “And I mean that.”  
Ruby didn’t say anything at that, just waited for Hitch to tell her LB had called to say it was over, or that he was moving somewhere else, or any other number of threats that had been waved around since day one.

As it was, he flicked a hand out at her. “Go upstairs, get some sleep. You’ve got a long day tomorrow.”  
Ruby glanced at her escape watch. “I mean, technically I’ve got a long day today.”  
He smiled then, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “Get some sleep, kid.”  
Ruby slid off the edge of the worktop, walked over to the doorway, paused, and then glanced back over her shoulder at Hitch, who was staring at his clasped hands as if they bore the weight of the whole world.  
“You too, bozo.”


End file.
